


You were always the quiet one

by Shameless_Wolf



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Wolf/pseuds/Shameless_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little drabble I wrote, hope it's ok<br/>not beta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were always the quiet one

Mickey Milkovich was sitting on the Gallagher’s couch watching Liam play with Legos while his son, Yev, took a nap on a diaper change pad under the stairs. When you’re poor, anything works. And hey, the kid was actually quiet for once, fuck teething, those things should just magically appear.

Liam on the other hand, was talking a mile a minute. Must be a Gallagher trait to talk nonstop.  
“You were always the quiet one. What the fuck happened?”   
Liam just looked at Mickey then went back to his Legos while talking about a purple dinosaur that wore rollerblades and has laser beam eyes and was out to kill people. Mickey arched his eyebrows and just thought, ‘what the fuck? Is the kid on something?’

Mickey just leans back on the couch, glancing to the nook under the stairs then turns back and just keeps his eyes on Liam, while listening to his weird dream. The only thing that would make this day better is If Ian was home.


End file.
